Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman ist eine der Zwillingstöchter von Josette Parker und Alaric Saltzman, ihre Schwester ist Josie Saltzman. Sie ist die Enkelin von Joshua Parker und die Nichte von Kai, Liv und Luke Parker. Die Zwillinge leben bei ihrem Vater in Dallas. Sie nennen Caroline Forbes, die ihre Leihmutter war, ihre Mutter. Lizzie Saltzman ist Mitglied der Saltzman-Familie, der Parker-Familie und des Gemini-Zirkel. Sie ist eine Hauptfigur in Legacies und hat außerdem Auftritte in The Vampire Diaries und The Originals. Geschichte In Lass sie gehen erkennt ihr Onkel Kai Parker, dass Jo schwanger ist. Allerdings ist es auch Kai, der Jo in Ich denk an dich die ganze Zeit absticht und so eigentlich auch die Zwillinge tötet, aber der Gemini-Zirkel spricht einen Zauber, damit die beiden überleben. Staffel Sieben thumb|left|Lizzie und Josie In Die Wiedererweckung tauchen Lizzie und Josie das erste Mal in einem Flashback auf, als Alaric sie ins Bett schickt. Allerdings treffen die beiden im Flur auf Damon, der eine Bedrohung zu sein scheint, da Alaric mit einer Waffe in der Hand seine Töchter anweist, hinter ihn zu gehen. Staffel Acht Lizzie wird zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Josie von der Sirene Seline entführt, damit die Zwillinge die neuen Seelensammler für Cade, den Herren der Hölle, werden. Doch durch Stefans Einschreiten und seinen neuen Deal mit Cade, dass er zusammen mit Damon die neuen Seelensammler werden, können die Zwillingsschwestern zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren. Lizzie und Josie sind zusammen mit Bonnie auf Stefans und Carolines Hochzeit eingeladen. Die Zwillinge sind die Blumenmädchen. Josie und Lizzie bewundern ihre Mutter, als Caroline die Treppe herunterkommt und sie und Stefan sich das "Ja-Wort" geben. Am Ende der 8. Staffel gehen Josie und Lizzie gemeinsam auf die Salvatore Boarding School, die ihr Vater Alaric Saltzman gemeinsam mit Caroline gegründet hat. Auf der Schule lernen die Zwillinge ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und richtig einzusetzen. The Originals In "The Originals" bittet Caroline die Zwillinge Klaus und Hope, die das Hollow noch in sich trägt, zu helfen. Bevor Klaus allerdings die Chance hat mit den beiden Mädchen zu reden, erschießt Alaric ihn mit einer Armbrust. Bei Vollmond sprechen die Zwillinge eine Zauber, mit dem sie das Hollow aus Hope herausziehen und es in Klaus, der sich dann töten will, verlagern. Legacies Staffel 1 In Alte Freunde? zeigen Josie und Lizzie Rafael die Salvatore Boarding School. Später beginnt Lizzie mit ihm zu flirten, zerstört dann aber in der Schulküche mit ihren Kräften Teller und tötet Alaric fast. Daraufhin reden sie später am Abend über Lizzies mentale Gesundheit und sie sagt, dass sie niemanden verletzen will. In Mehr als nur ein Spiel ''spielen Josie, Lizzie und einige andere Schüler Football gegen das Mystic Falls High Team. Das Team der Salvatore School verliert allerdings, nachdem Kaleb entscheidet, dass sie ihre Kräfte nutzen sollten, um zu gewinnen, weil Josie es vergeigt. Penelope verlangt daraufhin, dass sie aufhören sollen ihre Kräfte zu nutzen und Lizzie stimmt zu. Daraufhin spricht Josie einen Zauberspruch, der dafür sorgt, dass Kaleb den Football nicht fängt. Nach dem Spiel beleidigt Dana Lizzie, die ihr daraufhin eine ins Gesicht mitgibt, was für einen Streit zwischen den beiden Schulen sorgt. Einen Tag später enthüllt Josie, dass sie mit Hope dunkle Magie praktiziert hat, um Landon zu finden. Lizzie fühlt sich daraufhin von ihrer Schwester betrogen. Sie verlangt von Josie, dass sie verspricht keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihr zu haben. Persönlichkeit Lizzie scheint das typische fiese High School Mädchen zu sein. Sie trägt eine Dunkelheit in sich, die sie nicht immer unter Kontrolle hat. Das Mädchen ist voller Emotionen, wie Wut und Trauer. Sie könnte der Welt schaden, wenn sich ihr Verhalten nicht verändert. Ebenso scheint sie sehr neidisch auf die gute Beziehung zwischen Hope und Alaric zu sein. Besonders zu Beginn von Legacies, in den ersten fünf Folgen etwa kommt dies stark zum Ausdruck, ändert sich später jedoch und sie werden sehr gute Freunde. Beziehungen Josie Saltzman Folgt... Rafael Waithe Folgt... MG Folgt... Andere Beziehungen * Alaric, Josie, Lizzie und Caroline (Familie / Verbündete) * Lizzie und Hope (Feind-Freund-Beziehung / Klassenkameraden / Verbündete) * Lizzie und Penelope (Feind-Freund-Beziehung / Klassenkameraden / Verbündete) * Lizzie und Kaleb (Feind-Freund-Beziehung / Klassenkameraden / Verbündete) Auftritte The Vampire Diaries 'Staffel 6' * Lass sie gehen (erwähnt) * Ein Vogel im güldenen Käfig (erwähnt) * Nie könnte ich so lieben (erwähnt) * Weil ich dich liebe (erwähnt) * Von Ripper zu Ripper (erwähnt) * Blutige Hochzeit (erwähnt) * Ich denk an dich die ganze Zeit (erwähnt) 'Staffel 7' * Die Wiedererweckung (in einem Flashback gesehen) * Die Rache der Salvatores (erwähnt) * Mutterliebe (erwähnt) * Der Antrag (erwähnt) * Eiskalt (erwähnt) * In Flammen (erwähnt) * Wie Phönix aus der Asche (erwähnt) * Josie und Elizabeth (erster Auftrifft / Geburt / Flashback) * Die Waffenkammer (Episode) (Baby) * Narben (Baby) * Gegengift (erwähnt) * Stefans persönliche Hölle (erwähnt) * Überlebenskampf (erwähnt) * Jemand, den ich mal kannte (Stimme) * Tötet sie alle (erwähnt) * Requiem für einen Traum * Götter und Monster 'Staffel 8' * Hallo, Bruder * Du gehörst mir (Stimme) * Ich bin ihr nie begegnet * Ruf aus der Hölle * Nach Hause zu kommen war ein Fehler * Pakt mit dem Teufel * Schwarzes Fest * Sie erinnert dich an Elena (Erwähnt) * Die Lügen werden dich einholen * Tod dem Teufel * Die Juni-Hochzeit * Es war episch The Originals 'Staffel 5' * Wo dein Herz zuhause ist (indirekt erwähnt) * Erdulde deine Strafe! (erwähnt) * Pest oder Cholera (indirekt erwähnt) * Und Gott wird das Wasser trüben (indirekt erwähnt) * Es waren einmal zwei Wölfe * Abschied auf ewig (indirekt erwähnt) Legacies 'Staffel 1' * Alte Freunde? * Mehr als nur ein spiel * Mythen und Fakten * Hope ist kein Idol * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Maybe I Should Start From The End (erwähnt) * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? (erwähnt) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do (indirekt erwähnt) * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Name Sie wurde nach Carolines Mutter, Elizabeth Forbes, benannt. Der Name ist ein griechischer Babyname. Trivia * Laut der Tradition des Gemini-Zirkels muss Lizzie an ihrem 22. Geburtstag mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester verschmelzen, wodurch eine von ihnen sterben wird * In der Folge ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You verkündet Lillian Salvatore, dass Jo Zwillinge erwartet. * Hätte der Gemini-Zirkel herausgefunden, dass die beiden existieren, hätten sie die beiden Jo und Alaric weggenommen, um Kais Kräfte zu verstärken. Als allerdings klar wurde, dass beide Siphoner sein werden, wollte der Zirkel sie nicht mehr, da sie diese Spezies verabscheuen. Deshalb werden sie auf ein anderes Zwillingspaar warten. * Lizzie und Josie sind die ersten Kinder, die von einem reinen Vampir geboren wurden * Lizzie wird in Legacies von Jenny Bond gespielt * Neben Elena sind Josie und Lizzie die einzigen Charaktere, die zwei verschiedene Mütter haben en: Lizzie Saltzman Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Siphoner Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Parker-Familie Kategorie:Gemini-Zirkel Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Legacies Charaktere